Never Ending Love
by BlowYouAway
Summary: Sam and jakes bond comes to a test. When Witch goes missing after a trip with Sam to the cow pony compition everyone suspects Sam. But when Millie finds Witch jake and Millie start crusing on each other. Please Read! My first fanfiction!
1. When it all starts

Phantom Stallion

Never Ending Love

Sam and Jakes bond comes to a test when Witch goes missing after a trip with Sam and Ace to the Cow pony festival.

"No! I would never do such a thing!" Sam fought back the tears she was about shed. Jake was sitting numbly on the couch staring at the ground. Sam looked his way. Sam felt so gulity but it wasn't her that had let Witch get taken. But nobody would believe her. "Who else would have done that then? Ace? Sure he's a smart horse but it's most unlikey that he would have somehow let Witch out. And if it had been Ace he would have galloped along with her!" Sam glared at her step mother. So she thinks it's so funny? Sam stormed up into her room and slammed the door. She could hear voices in the living room. Low frightning ghostly murmurs. Sam pushed Bone from her bed and cried. Knock Knock. "Go away!" Sam shouted as she threw the covers over her head. "Sam, crying has never helped anyone in any situation." Dad said sternly "Well it has for me!" "What happened to the calm mature Sam?" Sam didn't answer. Dad could be as stubborn as a mule and she knew he wouldn't leave so she cried herself to sleep.

In the morning Sam ran out of the house to the bus stop. Jen wasn't there. As the school bus arrived she could see the wretched Millie. She was so smart and so talented. It was the first day in year 12. For english they had a new teacher called Mrs Pope. She always told Sam off and set the f***ing Millie as a example of a mature smart student. "Miss Forster you should try to be more like Millie. I want you two to be friends." Sam rolled her eyes and Millie made the most ridiculous comment "Mrs Pope is so right I am the perfect student. I'm just teasing." You better be." Sam glared at Millie.


	2. Millie The Chillie

When she got home Gram didn't greet her. Sam was so ashamed. She threw her bag on the couch to see if Gram cared. " Sam. Millie's mom phoned me. She said that she was going to Austrailia and needed someone to take care of her." Sam's heart beated so hard she could hear it from the outside. "She asked me if our family could babysit her just for 3 months. And we decided that you should learn somethings from her." "Why does everybody like her so much? I bet that even if she murdered a hundred people and she said it was me that did it everybody would beieve her! She's such a b**** at school!" "Sam! What kind of language is that? You should be ashamed of yourself!" " Wish granted!" Sam shouted and ran up the stairs. "Bryanna bumped into Sam. "Sorry." "Better be!" Sam glared at Bryanna. "Such a rude wretched girl" Sam heard her say under her breath.

Sam ran outside. She hugged Ace and breathed in his scent of reassurance and love. "Ace everythings gone so wrong. I wish you could talk straighten everything in my life out. There's this girl called Millie and she's going to live with us for 3 months. She's got a horse called Billy. He's really nice although I feel sorry for him to have such a f***ing owner." "Just tell the truth before things get worse." Sam turned around and found herself face to face with Jake. "It's the truth! It wasn't me! Why does no one believe me? What happen to us?" " Samantha. There WAS no us."" His words echoed in her head. A ghostly voice that didn't belong to the sweet Jake. "Sam don't do this to me. Like you love Ace I love Witch. Please, when you tell me I will reconsider the US." "Oh Jake." Sam said trying to sound hurt.

The next day Sam once again ignored her hungryness and stromed out of the house and ran to the bus stop. Jed was there. "Jen! What happened to you yesterday?" Jen didn't answer. "Jen? Are you ok?" Jen looked at Sam. She wasn't Jen... It was it was Millie! Dressed up as Jen." You creep! What have you done with Jen?"  
"JEN!" Sam sat upright and looked around her. It was a nightmare. Sam ran down stairs. This time she didn't skip breakfast just in case if she did what she did in the dream it would come true. "Your a little hungry pig." Bryanna said with a smile. "Shut up. I'm tired of you and your filthy little jokes." As soon as she wolfed down the digusting poridge she didn't bother to brush her teeth and sprited to the bus stop. Jen was there... Sam cleared her throat loud enough for Jen to hear. Jen turned around. Her eyes were red and swollen they were even worse through the magnification of her glasses. "Hhey.. Sam" Jen whipsered quietly. "Who the hell did this to you?" "It's fine, don't worry about it. On the brighter note my dad got me a new saddle!" The bus arrived slowing at the edge of the road. The bus was full with chattering students like usual. There 2 seats behind Millie. Sam and Jen rolled their eyes and slumped in the seats. Millie leaned foward. "Hey Jen what happened? Did someone punch you in the eye?" The boys that were sitting around her exploded. Sam clenched a fist. "Sam it's fine." "How can you let that b**** mock you like that?" Sam could feel the heat going up to her head.

At school things weren't much better either. Mrs Pope kept telling Sam off, Jen didn't do so well on the math test and at lunch Millie tripped Sam up in front of Jake. Jen and Sam sat togather outside away from the horrible, new canteen. She was itching to ask Jen what had happened in the morning. "Jennn." "I said don't worry about it. It's nothing." Jen said putting her glasses up her nose.

After school Sam stayed at the mall with Jen to avoid going home. "I really wish I don't have to go home." Sam moaned "You don't have to. You can come live with me! I'm sure my parents can use another cow girl on the ranch." Jen joked. "I gotta go Jen. bye! I'll see you tomorow at school."

When Sam got home she saw Gram, Bryanna and Millie all sitting at the table laughing happily. Sam sighed and opened the door. "Welcome home Sammy." Millie said smiling like a creep. "It isn't your house!" Sam screamed. "Sam! I told you to grow up! Now Millie will be staying with us for 3 months and I want you to think of her as your sister." Bryanna said with a huge grin.


	3. Billy the Sweetie

Sam went outside to cool off her nerves. She didn't stop her tears from flooding down her face, she stodd there in front of Ace's stall and cried. Then Sam went over to Billy's stall and stroked his wild mane "Oh Billy your such a sweet heart, I feel sorry for you to have such a f****ing owner..." Billy bobbed his head. "Be good to Ace for me" Millie smiled at his big baby eyes and kissed his muzzle. "ARGGGGH!" Somone screamed and Sam turned around, it was Millie. "She's trying to hurt my horse! Someone stop her!" Tears were raining down her tan face. Dad came out from his truck and ran to Millie. "She tried to hurt my horse she was scratching and slapping at it!" Millie put her face in her hands but Sam could see a huge grin just through the gap of her hands. "I was getting to know him!" "Right, Sam I've had enough of you. Go to your room and right an apology letter Millie while I check for any serious injuries. I'm so disapointed in you Samantha Forster. Your banned from riding Ace for a week." Millie looked right into his eyes and saw the flame of fury. "Yes..." Ace whinied loudly to Sam but she couldn't look back and let that b**** she the tears swelling up in her eyes. She walked into the house. There was no warm welcoming smell of yummy pie or the friendly bark of Bone her new dog. Nothing could be worse than it was now.

"Samantha Forster pay attention! You can come to my office after school. I've had enough of you!" Mrs Pope shouted in her ear. She went to the front of the class and said "This is just basic stuff for year sixes and sevens you should know the answers Samantha. She complimented Millie for all the correct answers, Millie waved at Sam like she was her best friend. Sam stared at the paper in front her. It was full of words that she didn't know. She could feel something comming up her throat..."Ooharghhh" The class turned and stared at Sam, some of Millies friends sniggered and made vomiting gestures. "Class! Pay attention!" Mrs Pope slapped a whip kind of thing on the ground. Everybody quickly turned around. Finaly the thing came up and Sam vomited on her desk covering the paper with vomit. "Ewwwww" Everybody went out of their seats and went to the front avoiding Sam. Millie and her friends laughed.  
At lunch Sam was sent to the sick bay and Jen offered to come. Apparently it wasn't the best days for her either with Millie not leaving her alone at Geograhpy. "Tell me about" Sam moaned her blueishly pale cheeks swelled again and Jen handed a bucket to her "Oarghhhhh" Some of the students laughed. Rachel passed by with her fan club and held her nose. "Looks like someones had too much candy." The fan club laughed and sniggered. "That's the worst joke I ever heard. Looks like someone needs a Joking specialist." Jen pulled a face. Rachel seemed taken back. She walked past puching Jen's shoulder. "Now I'm crowned dork of High School, so you might want to stay away unless you want to become Princess of Dorks." "No need to say that." Jen said in a grim way. She pushed the door open and there was a small girl with the whitest face Sam ever saw. She was lying down with eyes closed. "Oh hello Sam." A lady whispered just mind Lily." "Lily?" Sam said looking at Jen for answers.

Sam pushed the stall door open and Ace and Billy greeted her with a soft Whiny. "I'm sorry boy. I'm banned from riding you because of the b**** Millie" Billy flattened his ears. "Sorry, Billz. Can't you like buck her off or something?" Billy nugded her. Sam stroked Ace's mane. "Dad never said that I couldn't groom you did he? Tell you what big boy. I'll give you a warm shower to make up for the riding kay? That's a good boy" Sam's smile turned upside down. She grimaced and tears fell down her face again. She buried her face in his mane and cried. "I found Witch! I found her! Found Witch!" Sam went outside to see what was going on.


	4. She Found Witch

SHE FOUND WITCH

"Oh my! Jake, jake!" Millie started calling as she ran to Jake who just stood there with wide eyes. He shot Sam a glare. "Jake! You won't believe it at all! I found Witch in the forest while I was out on Billy's halter hunt! Well yes it true I didn't get to find Billy's halter but I did bring Witch. Thank the heavens she had her halter on at the time! So she's right over in her stall. I couldn't bring her here so yeah…." Millie mumbled. Jake kept quiet as he slowly walked to Witch's stall. Millie poked her tongue out at Sam. "B****! You think you can get away with this?" Sam shouted. "Oh dear, I'm hurt Sam, and dear heavens! What on earth are you talking about? What did I do?" "Well….. well you know ex… exactly what I'm talking about! I know that it was YOU that let Witch out and then went to find her so you could get the credit for saving Witch!" Sam screamed. Millie gasped. "Sam! What the hell is wrong with you? Poor babe! I better call Daddy and get him to take you to hospital!" "What? I don't need to go to hospital! And why the hell would YOUR dad take ME to hospital?" Millie giggled like a little child. "Sam…. I mean OUR daddy." "Look, you little mentally retarded girl. He's MY dad, not OURS. Say that one more time and I'll… and I'll… and I won't leave you alone!" "Oh I really don't mind if you annoy me. Besides OUR gran said that you and I had to be sisters." Millie said in the most baby tone. "She did not! She sa…." "Blah, blah, blah. Now if you'll excuse me I have a important discussion with Jake." Millie interrupted. "Your not excused!" Sam shouted as Millie started to the house. The wind was now strong, making Sam feel even more lonely. "Is the world against me? Heavens, please show mercy!" Sam shouted to the sky. Sam limped her way back to the house to find Jake sitting next to Millie. "Sam, come sit here." Dad said in a stern voice. As everyone including Sam, dad, Jake and Millie sat down dad started. "Sam, I'm sick of having to do this. Also so very embarrassed having to say that my daughter stole her best friends horse." Dad said as he shook his head. "I mean it! I didn't steal Witch!" Sam protested. "Yes you did, you were the last person seen with Witch. Who else would have done it?" Millie said with twinkling eyes. "Eh… you?" Sam shouted as she glared at Millie. "Well why would I have brang Witch back if I had stolen her? Huh Sam? Do you have defence against that?" Millie shouted even louder. "No" Sam whispered under her breath. "Now Jake, you've been quiet for a while. Anything?" Dad asked politely. "Sam." Jake said as he looked up at Sam with sad eyes. "I trusted you til the end. Don't ever forget that. I know that someone else could explain so much better but I think my… forget it." Sam's eyes started swelling up with tears but she didn't let them come. She pulled herself together. "Dad, I deserve any punishment you are willing to give me." "I think you should be saying that to Jake." "Sam, because of our such long friendship I don't think any punishment would be fitting. Leave it." Jake looked around. Sam's eyes and Millie's met. Millie smirked with eye's of someone who just succeeded in their great evil plan. "Sam, go up to your room and reflect on all the things you have done in these last few days. Now." Dad said in the angriest tone Sam ever heard in her life with him. Sam walked slowly up the stairs not caring how she looked. She just wanted to get away from all this. Everything.


	5. So It's Come To This?

So It's Come To This?

So this is the climax, hopefully for Sam these painful days will be over soon? Hope you like it!

"Why? Now I'm about to lose Jake as well, there's nothing left of me that is mine." Sam sighed as she sat on her bed. I know I don't cry but these day's I seem to be. Sam thought to herself.

AT SCHOOL

"Miss Forster! Pay attention!" Mrs Pope growled at Sam. Millie and her friends pulled a face. BRRRRINGGG the bell had finally rung. Sam was first to leave, as she was doing so she spotted Jen and ran over to her. "You won't believe how my life is right now." Sam whimpered. "Oh dear, your not gonna like this." Jen said as she starred at one of the tables in the canteen. Sam could just make out 2 people which was a girl and a boy, and the boy sitting really close to the girl. "Don't tell that is….." "Let's get out of here Sam." Jen started pulling Sam by the arm to the door.

"No, no, no. I told you Jen! No! Please….. I don't want to lose him as well…." Sam whimpered. "Sam, things happen, and you can't stop that, espeically if it's someone's heart." Jen looked sadly at Sam. "Just sit down on the bench and we can talk about it." They both sat down on the closest bench but Sam stood right back up. "I can't Jen."

AT HOME

"Sam, I heard from Mrs Pope that there is going to be a english test and you aren't doing well in class at all. What's wrong?" Gram said while cooking Blue berry muffins. "Uhh just tired. Yup, just really, really tired." Sam said trying not to sound bewildered. "Ok, but if there's anything you need to talk about then I'm right here." Gram smiled. Sam dumped her bag on the floor and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread. There she saw it through the window. Millie looking around as if to see if anyone was looking and started opening the gates to the horses grazing. Sam dropped her bread and shot out of the door. "What do you think your doing?" Sam shouted. Millie quickly turned her head. "I was just opening the gates to the horses so I could give Billy a treat, you know he like's to graze far away from everyone. Sam stared across to Billy who was at the far end grazing without any other horse. "Oh." Was all Sam could manage. She slowly walked to the house and opened the door as slowly as she could. "When I thought I had caught her out." Sam whispered. Gram looked at her in a confused was but went back to her cooking.

It was a dreadful evening even after Jake coming over and having blue berry muffins for dessert. Jake was sitting closely next to Millie and Jake had his arms just lightly around Millie. Sam stared at the floor unwilling to look at anyone else. Jake touched his hair in an unusual way, he had never done that when I was sitting next to him? Sam thought to herself.

The following days got worse with Jake obviously crushing on Millie.

So that was it. The climax I will do as people say in the reviews so keep posting!


	6. Life Is The Way It Is

_Life Is The Way It Is_

_This chapter is for my old crush but now my friend(Which is pretty sad)_

_As soon as Sam woke up she ran down stairs but something caught her eye. There was a little gap through the door of Millie's bedroom. But that wasn't the thing that caught Sam's eye it was what was holding. It was…. A knife! Sam couldn't believe it, that innocent actress with a knife? Sam smirked. "Yes, yes don't worry, I've got it covered. She won't last much longer I'm sure." Sam heard Millie say on her cellphone which was tucked between her ear and shoulder while she was cleaning her knife with a white cloth. Sam saw Millie hang up so she sped down the stairs and ate her breakfast like nothing happened. As Millie slowly walked downstairs yawning Sam could see the spark in her eyes. "Hey Millz, what you do today?" Sam said with a fake innocent smile. "What do you mean?" Millie said with a puzzled face. Your good, but not good enough. Sam thought to herself. "Uhh, I slept if that's what you mean." Millie said once again with a puzzled expression. "Interesting." Sam said in a sarcastic tone. Millie rolled her eyes and sat down. Sam kept her eyes on Millie as she ate her toast and milk just incase she commited violence, which never happened. They both got dressed and walked slowly to the bus stop. "You spied on me while I was on the phone didn't you?" Millie said with a straight face. "How can fake so good? You and your polka face." Sam said. "Year's of evilness, of eating horses." Millie said. "SAM! What the hell is wrong with you? Gazing into space? Scary." Millie said shaking. Had Sam just been day dreaming? "Did you say Years of evilness, of eating horses?" Sam asked really puzzled. "What the hell? I don't think any mental hospital could cure your symptoms." Millie said wide eyed. Sam glared at that witch. The school bud finally arrived and they both hopped on. That's when Sam realized that Jen hadn't been there waiting with them. Jen had NEVER skipped school before for as long as Sam knew. "Millie, have you seen Jen?" Sam asked with worry. "No, why?" Millie said._

"_Never mind." Sam said._

_AT SCHOOL LUNCH CANTEEN_

_Sam could see Jake and Millie sitting next to each other. "Phew" Sam sighed relief. Thank heavens they don't have their arms around each other…. Oh great they're holding hands! Sam thought to herself. "Boo!" "What the hell?" Sam said with fright. It was Rachel. Sam was now REALLY scared as Rachel had never ever acted like this before. "Sam, I know what your think but I need your help." Rachel said as she slowly circled Sam. "Why the hell would I do that?" Sam said as she started walking away. "This will help you too." Rachel said suddenly. Sam pivoted around and saw Rachel twirling her hair around her finger. "*Sigh* Fine. What is it?" Sam said annoyed. "Ok! So you know how much I like Jake and Millie's all mooshy mooshy with Jake?" Rachel said sweetly. "Yeah?" Sam said still suspicious. "Well, I want him for myself." "And? How's that going to help me?" Sam asked. "Well, I really don't want to help but I can get rid of Millie with your help." Rachel said poking Sam on the shoulder. Sam thought about it. No, I can't. I don't want to lost Jake to her. Sam thought to herself. "Sorry, don't like it." Sam said. "Ugh! What will satisfy you?" Rachel said throwing her hands in the air. She turned around and walked off. _

_AT HOME_

_(So guys, I felt like doing two chapters but I didn't want to make a separate one so I'm going to merge them together. But just incase it got boring because it's so long I promise for Sam's days to get MUCH better.)_

_Jake and Millie came inside quietly but they weren't touching each other in anyway. They both sat on the couch and chatted away like Sam never existed. He's not even looking at me? Sam thought to herself sadly. "Sam can I talk to you in private?" Jake said suddenly. Sam glanced at Millie who looked seriously annoyed. Jake and Sam went up stairs to Sam's room. They just stood there. Sam refused to look into Jake's soft mustang eyes just incase her heart went weak again. "Sam look at me." Jake said grabbing Sam by the shoulders. Sam forced herself to look at him. What she hoped wouldn't happen happened. Her heart melted and went weak again. "Jake…" Sam whispered softly so he could just hear here. "Sam, if you think I love Millie your wrong. It was all for your sake. I didn't want her harming you. I know I'm bad with words but this is the best I can do." Jake said still not letting go of Sam's shoulders. "What?" Millie slammed open the bedroom door which smacked into the wall. "Something happening up there?" Gram said from the kitchen. "No gram!" Millie said sweetly. But then she glared at Sam and Jake. "So this was all an act? I thought you actually cared for me?" Millie yelled. For once she looked sheepish. Tears swelled in her eyes. She grimaced. Sam felt sorry for her, she could tell that she was really crying this time. Millie fell on the floor. "All my life…. All I wanted was some attention and love. Do you even know the real reason why my parents went on vacation without me? They hated me! They told me that I should never have been born!" Millie cried so hard. Jake imediately let go of Sam and ran over to Millie and hugged her. Sam could only watch Millie cry for she was to overwhelmed. _

_How long had it been? Millie was asleep but Jake still didn't part from her. "Dinners ready!" Gram shouted from down stairs. Suddenly Millie woke up, pushed Jake away and ran down stairs. Jake looked at Sam sympathaticaly. (I don't know if that's even a word!) Jake got up and went down stairs with Sam trailing behind. Millie had already eaten half her dinner already. Gram sat down with a sigh. "Ok, so who's going to tell me what happened up there?" Gram looked at everyone. Millie glared at Sam. "Oh it's fine! We were just sharing stories and Jakes one was so overwhelming! I cried so much! It was so beautiful and sad." Millie said with a happy expression. "Oh really? Jake why don't you tell me it as well?" Gram said not falling for it. "Oh we can't gram! We all agreed to never speak of it forever. We vowed didn't we Sam?" Millie added with a glare. "Yeahhhh." Sam said._

_IN SAM'S ROOM WITH JAKE._

"_Sam, I have never once thought of Millie as someone I really care for. But you, I do it everyday." Jake whispered slowly. "I do too." Sam replied. Jake grabbed Sam softly and pulled her close to him. Sam was surprised at Jake's reaction but hugged him back anyways. A tear slid down Sam's face. She was so relieved that Jake had finally looked back and saw her again. "I know that it wasn't you that let Witch out too." Jake said as he separated from Sam. "I missed doing that." Jake smiled slightly. He put his cold hand on Sam's cheeks. "I have always only cared for you." Jake said at the most quiet whisper. Jake's and Sam's lips were so close, just inches away. Finally Sam felt Jakes lips on hers. For so long without breathing they kissed. Sam's mind flew away to another world knowing that everything would finally be alright._

_THE END._

_So that was it….. that's how it finishes. YES! I know I could've made it WAY longer and WAY more horsy and WAY more romantic but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. But make sure you read the next chapter which isn't a chapter at all just these awesome as things. If you don't read it you'll so regret it!_


End file.
